


Arachnophobia

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader ends up teaching him about spiders, Speedy is afraid of spiders, because spiders are cool as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're awoken by Pietro, who claims there's a frightening creature with many legs in his room and he needs your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting at my computer when I felt something on my shoulder, and saw that it was a little jumping spider who wanted to see what I was doing. After letting him go outside I had an idea to write something fluffy and cute.
> 
> Quick note, "dragoste" means love in Romanian!

“Y/N! I need your help!” You heard a muffled voice on the other side of the thick wooden door call, accompanied by loud knocks. You groaned, rolling onto your back and sighing. _What time was it?_ You blinked the sleep from your eyes, slowly sliding out of bed and shuffling over to your door, opening it slightly and peeking out into the hallway.

“Pietro?”

The silver haired man was standing in the hallway, wrapped up in a thick blanket, only his face peeking out. “There is something, it is in my room and sister will not help me,” he said, a hopeless and frightened look on his face. “Pietro, it’s like three in the morning, go the Hell to sleep,” you mumbled, sighing and moving to close your door before his hand shot out from under the blanket, grabbing the door. “Please?”

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the desperation on his face, his bright eyes watching you nervously. He looked like a giant puppy. “Fine,” you grumbled, opening the door and stepping out in the hall before trudging towards his room. He couldn’t help but look you up and down, immediately noticing your were only wearing a thin tank top and a pair of shorts.

You swung his door open and entered his room, stepping over articles of clothing and looking around. You frowned, turning around to see him still standing in the hallway, eyes darting around his room. “What exactly am I looking for?” you asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“I woke up, okay, and then I saw a creature on my wall. It was huge, and it had so many _legs_ ,” he recounted, wrapping himself tighter into the blanket. If it hadn’t been three in the morning you would have lost your shit. This man, this _Avenger_ , wrapped himself into a blanket burrito and woke you up to get a spider out of his room.

It was kind of adorable, actually.

“Oh my God,” you said breathlessly, blinking and walking further into the room, grunting as you tripped over, well, you weren’t really sure what that was. “How am I supposed to find it when there’s so much shit in your room for it to hide under? It looks like a teenager lives here,” you complained, crawling onto his bed and looking around.

“Is this where you saw it?” You said, turning back to look at the speedster, who was still standing in the hallway apprehensively. He only stared at you with wide eyes, looking like a deer in the headlights. “What’s wrong with you now?” You asked, glaring at him and raising an eyebrow. “It is there,” Pietro said softly, pointing at the wall behind you.

You turned to the wall to see a small, black jumping spider sitting on the wall and looking up at you. “This, _this_ is the huge scary spider you’re so afraid of? Pietro, this thing is smaller than a penny.” You pointed to it, giving him a look of disbelief. “It might be poisonous,” he said, flinching as he saw how close your hand was to it.

“You mean _venomous_? Jumping spiders are harmless, even if it was a venomous spider like a black widow or something if it bit you, you most likely wouldn’t even notice,” you said, putting your finger in front of the spider and letting it hop onto it. You slid off his bed, walking over to him. “Do not bring it near me!” he cried, backing out of the doorway in fear. You rolled your eyes, smiling and stepping out of his room.

“Here, see?” you slowly extended your hand to the other, who was staring at it in fear. The spider sat on your finger, occasionally turning to look in a different direction. “See? It’s cute!” You said, and laughed when Pietro gave you a disgusted look. You rolled your eyes, walking down the hall to the balcony and letting the spider go in a potted plant before coming back inside.

You raised an eyebrow at Pietro, who was still standing in the hallway watching you. “You can go back to bed now, Pietro. I got rid of the big scary spider,” you said, smirking at him. “Um, what if there are more?” He asked, cocking his head at you. You narrowed your eyes, sighing. “You gotta be kidding me. I’m not gonna search your room all night-“

“You don’t have to… I could um, sleep in your bed?” He asked, giving you those bright puppy dog eyes. “Ohhh no, you are _not_ sleeping in my bed,” you said, shaking your head. “Please, dragoste?” he pleaded, staring at you hopefully. You stared at him for a moment before sighing, rubbing your temples. “Fine, just for tonight,” you sigh in defeat, following Pietro back to your room.

You enter your room and flop down onto the bed, scooting over so Pietro can climb in next to you. After he unwraps himself from his blanket he drapes it over you, and you flush at the kind gesture. You squeak as you feel him wrap his arm around you, pulling you against his chest. You soon realize that under the blanket he was only wearing a pair of boxers, his warm chest completely bare against you.

Your eyes flutter shut as you feel his fingers sliding through your hair, gently rubbing your scalp as he lets out a sigh of content, his eyes slipping shut and a small smile on his face. You snuggle closer to him, your hand resting on his chest. You didn’t want to admit it, but for once you were glad to be woken up at three in the morning.


End file.
